A Bet On Prophecy
by xLadySlytherinx
Summary: The daughter of Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter? Friends? Brother and Sister Even? Follow the tale of Harry James Potter and Jessica-Leslie Lestrange-Dumbledore-McGonagall as they save Hogwarts, Jessica falling in love with a werewolf and Harry just fall
1. The Connection He Never Meant to Make

Welcome! To the first chapter of A Bet on Prophecy! I hope you all like it and as a disclaimer I own nothing, none of this genius except Jessica-Leslie. Everyone else sadly belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Please comment and Review!~ Jessica L. Lestrange

* * *

><p><em>Running. <em>

_That's all she remembers how to do, running, her arms and legs bleeding; proof of her mother's displeasure. She couldn't take it anymore, the screaming, the innocent people tortured at the hand of the woman who gave her life. _

_Only seven years old and blood stains her dreams, the screams of her mother's victims ringing in her head. Her own screams when she helped those poor people escape; they didn't deserve to die alone and scared. _

_She dodged another hex that would have slowed her down, she was about to take a sharp turn into an abandoned building when there was a sudden flash of white in-front of her. The frightened girl collided with the wizard who had appeared letting out a small scream as she fell to the ground. _

"_Torturing children Bellatrix, which is cruel even for you"  
>"I'll do what I please with my daughter Albus" <em>

_The elderly wizard glanced down at her, his blue eyes wide as the hexes of Bellatrix Lestrange and different Aurors soared around them. Bending down Albus Dumbledore was shocked as the small girl recoiled as if he had burned her. _

"_Please! Please don't hurt me, I didn't mean to bump into you!" Jessica Leslie Lestrange cried out hoping the wizard would find it in himself to spare her but she quickly knew she would be wrong as he drew his wand. Why had she been born? _

_Curling up the young girl waited for the pain to begin but was shocked to feel a cool sensation running up her legs, opening her eyes she was stunned to see the slashes on her legs painlessly closing leaving behind red welts. _

"_There, now I am no healer but it should spare me a proper tongue lashing from Poppy and Minerva" Albus smiled as the young girl stared blankly at her legs, reaching out she ran the pads of her fingers over one of the welts, wincing in pain she recoiled her hand but remained on the ground. _

"_Now, may I know your name?" Albus watched as the fragile girl glanced past him to see her mother being chained and magically secured by a handful of skilled wizards. Her honey-colored eyes darkened to his surprise as her fist clenched. Her jaw set in anger. _

"_I'm that bitch's daughter, my full name is Bellatrix Jessica Leslie Lestrange Riddle"  
>"Riddle . . . Oh my—"<br>"—Yes sir, you should kill me now. I don't deserve to be alive" _

_Jessica let out a gasp of surprise as she was suddenly hoisted into the air by Albus Dumbledore, he carried her towards the other wizards and witches, some were keeping their wands pointed on Bellatrix, some were injured and a one wizard was reporting to an ecstatic Minister. _

"_Albus, who is this? She should be returned to her family immediately"  
>" Her father was destroyed by Harry Potter and you have just taken her mother into custody" <em>

_The Minister's face fell into shock as the seven year old didn't bother to glance at him, her darkened eyes locked with her mother's both faces twisted in disgust and hatred. _

"_Albus . . . She can't be trained, she'd destroy everything"  
>"Minister I feel safe in saying this young girl will never become a Death Eater, I have never encountered more hatred in all my years"<br>"Well, she has to go somewhere, the Malfoy's we'll place her with Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy" _

"_NO!" Jessica jumped straight out of a stunned Albus' arms turning to bolt but was caught but an equally stunned red-headed woman, she had also appeared out of nowhere, her brown eyes were wide but Jessica felt warmth coming from her so she didn't lash out. _

"_I'd rather be eaten alive than live underneath the roof of two disgusting, vile, filthy Death Eaters" Jessica hissed glaring at the stunned wizards staring at her.  
>"The Malfoy's have—"<br>"-Fooled you all! Lucius Malfoy is leading his wife and his son down the path to hell!" _

_Jessica eyed Albus warily looking for her chance at escape as the elderly wizard kneeled directly in-front of her, placing a ginger hand on her shoulder._

"_How would you like to live at Hogwarts with my staff and myself?"  
>"What is Hogwarts?"<br>"It's a school for young witches and wizards"  
>"Can I attend?"<br>"Why of course! Hogwarts is open to every student and is a home to them all" _

_Albus merely gave the frightened seven year old girl a warm smile as she stared at his extended hand. _

"_I don't ever want to see the Malfoy's"  
>"Never" <em>

_Jessica nodded softly as she reached out for the wizards hand, he smiled broadly as he returned to a vertical stance but keeping her hand in his. _

"_Well that settles that Minister, she will be safe at Hogwarts, I'm sure Minerva will want legal documentation within the week, I rather say I am glad to for once, to not be on the receiving end of her anger" _

_Glancing down at Jessica he smiled before gripping her hand tighter. "Shall we go home?" _

"_Yes" _

_Jessica closed her eyes as the apparation started, when she felt solid earth underneath her feet the young girl gingerly opened her eyes to see two elderly women rushing towards her both yelling at Albus demanding to know what had happened. _

"_Bellatrix was captured and this is her daughter, Jessica Leslie Lestrange Riddle"  
>"Riddle!" <em>

_The elderly woman dressed in flowing green robes knelt in-front of Jessica seizing her face with both her hands, her brown eyes locked with pain-filled honey ones'. _

"_What a heavy burden for such young shoulders, well you are living here now I assume. Albus you informed the Minister to begin paperwork of course?" _

_Jessica managed a small smile as Albus gave her a knowing look before nodding his head towards the woman Jessica assumed to be Minerva. She let out a scream scrambling away from the two women and Albus as pain suddenly coursed through her body, clutching her shoulder the young girl didn't stop until she collided with someone's legs. _

_Glancing up she saw a man, his face set in a angered scowl, his black eyes were swimming with hatred and pain, his face much older than he truly was. He was dressed in flowing black robes and a black pants suit. _

"_Why are you screaming?"  
>"My shoulder, don't touch it please!"<br>"We need to see if it's broken, it must be touched"  
>"It's not broken, it's the scar. Mother was very angry about it"<em>

"_Scar"_

_It was Albus who whispered the word as the man donned in black was quickly on his knees pulling her hand away, Jessica let out cry of pain as he waved the blood away, his grip on her arm tightening. _

"_A thunderbolt"  
>"Albus, what can this mean? It's identical"<br>"To Harry Potter's" _

_Jessica watched as the faces around her morphed into shock at the mention of Harry Potter. _

"_When he destroyed Voldemort I fell to the ground screaming, I was only three at the time and Mother started weeping because she knew he was gone. It hurts when it's touched, I'm connected to Harry, I'm sorry, I should have mentioned I'm a freak"  
>"Oh my dear, you are not a freak, you and Harry are connected and in the years to come, that will prove to be the best thing for the both of you" <em>

_If Jessica believed him or not she didn't let on as Minerva quickly created a distraction claiming she would need a full wardrobe and a full physical, so just like that Jessica Leslie's life as Hogwarts started. She had finally arrived home. _

_Albus watched as his Deputy Headmistress led the frightened seven year old towards the stairs; she would no doubt be fretted over by their medi-witch and the Headmaster did truly feel sorry for the Minister once Minerva McGonagall got around to visiting him. _

"_What do you think will happen, when Voldemort returns, and realizes their connection?" _

"_Severus my boy, I think we have just met Lord Voldemort's downfall" _

_Albus gave his Potions Professor a warm smile before following the women in-front of him; someone had to stop Minerva from outfitting the seven year old in robes similar to her own. And Albus rather liked the idea of having a daughter, Jessica-Leslie Dumbledore sounded just right for a future Head Girl of Hogwarts. _

* * *

><p>A short chapter yes but its just a flashback, which will be far more important later on!<p>

__Again, Review plz! :) _  
><em>


	2. The Prophecy Reunites

Welcome! To the second chapter of A Bet on Prophecy; this is where some good stuff picks up!

Again, Review please and I hope you all enjoy it~ Jessica L. Lestrange

* * *

><p>Kings Cross Station was busy, more than busy really. People were moving in every direction, parents calling for their children to hurry, business men glancing from their watch to the paper in their hands every few seconds. And it was just plain noisy, Harry was more aware of the noise due to his lack of sleep.<p>

The young eleven year was still waiting for wake up from this dream; though the angry speaking letter his Aunt had gotten the previous night had been rather funny. Both she and his Uncle had paled at the shrill screech of Minerva McGonagall.

She had made it perfectly clear that if Harry didn't arrive at Hogwarts the next evening, the Dursley's perfectly quaffed home would be turned on its head until Harry was found. Vernon had hissed that they would take him to the station; and if they were lucky he wouldn't return.

Harry had bit back the retort that he would be the lucky one of such an event occurred.

To be perfectly honest with himself Harry had to admit that he still didn't believe it. A month ago he had been normal, normal Harry James Potter; detested by his Aunt and Uncle, abused by his cousin and ignored by the rest of the world.

But he wasn't normal, Harry was a wizard. And he was famous to boot? What else could have the universe possibly kept hidden from him?

Glancing around Harry couldn't help but feel over-whelmed as he maneuvered his cart through the busy crowd. His Uncle had dropped him at the entrance to the station, not bothering to glance back as he pulled away. Now Harry was lost, in Kings Cross Station with the hopes to find a platform he was sure didn't exist.

The young boy was about to give up and try to find his way back to Privet Drive when a warm hand came down on his shoulder; glancing up Harry found himself staring into warm brown eyes, the red-headed woman giving him an equally warm and comforting smile.

"Platform Nine and Three Quarters dear?"

Harry couldn't stop himself from sighing in relief before giving the woman a sharp nod; Harry was in turn startled when a young girl peered out from behind her mother, she stared into his face before letting out a shrill cry of pure glee.

"You're Harry Potter, Can I have your autograph?"

"Ginny Weasley apologize at once! That is impolite, you aren't even certain that this is Harry Potter. And if it is that is rude; the boy is not a sideshow attraction!"

Harry smiled as the young girl's face grew red with embarrassment, bending down the eleven year old pushed the hair covering his scar back so she and her mother could see it. Both ginger-headed women collectively gasped, Ginny smiling broadly.

"You can touch it, it doesn't hurt" Harry smiled as the young girl giggled softly, gingerly she reached out brushing her finger tips against the lightening shaped scar.

"Do you remember that night?"

Ginny didn't even hear her mother screech her name again as Harry merely shook his head. She was too fascinated by Harry's scar.

"I was a baby; all I truly remember is a bright light"

"Yes well, don't feel it necessary to drag up any negative feelings dear. Oh, goodness we know your name but you haven't a clue who we are. I'm Molly Weasley and these are my sons. . Fred, George, Percy and Ron. You've already met Ginny"

Harry raised back to his full height, finally noticing that four boys had joined them; three of them giving him an awed smile, the other practically staring at his watch, he seemed unfazed by Harry's presence.

"Oi! We're Fred and George, don't both trying to tell us apart. Even she can't, and she calls herself our mother"

One of the twins gave Harry a sharp grin, his brother quickly gaining an identical one of his face. The two boys were much taller than Harry and had the same brown eyes, bowl like haircut and were wearing matching blue shirts and jeans.

They both pivoted their carts sharply both making a mad dash behind one another toward a brick wall, Harry was seconds from yelling for them to stop when they disappeared.

Had they just walked through a wall? That was it, Harry was now positive he was dreaming.

"You next Percy" Molly smiled as she motioned for Harry to follow suit as Percy mimicked his brothers, he too disappearing from sight.

"But , don't they see us?" Harry whispered, glancing at all the people walking past them. Completely unaware that three boys had just walked into a wall and vanished.

"The muggles, No, muggles rarely notice magic going on around them. Now off you go; just straight at the wall now"

Harry's green eyes doubled instantly as he was directed by a smiling Molly Weasley into the same position Percy had just been in. Unable to back down Harry took a deep breath and pushed the cart, he took off into a gradual jog before bursting into a full sprint, closing his eyes he braced himself for the certain impact.

But it never came.

There was a tingling on his skin and then he was skidding to a stop, obviously someone had stopped his cart. Opening his eyes Harry saw a porter chuckling at him, he tipped his hat to Harry before taking his trunks off the cart. He motioned for Harry to take his owl's cage before walking away.

Grabbing Hedwig's carrier Harry watched as Ron skidded through seconds before his mother and sister.

"Alright there Harry?" Ron asked smiling when the young boy nodded, a nearly permanent smile on his face.

"Say its Ron right?"

The red-headed eleven year old merely nodded as a porter arrived to take his things, a smile on his face as well. Molly had disappeared, yelling at the twins for something leaving Harry and Ron alone.

"I don't have any friends, so we could sit together. That is if you want to."  
>"Really? That'd be cool; come let's get a decent seat before we have to share a car with some strange folks"<p>

Harry laughed as he quickly followed Ron onto the Hogwarts Express, so wrapped up in having made a new friend that he was unaware that a pair of onyx eyes had been following him the whole time.

* * *

><p>"So you honestly don't remember a thing? Well that's good I suppose, who'd want to live life remembering the night their parents were murdered"<p>

Ron paused as Harry nodded a smile on his face; the train had pulled out of the station nearly a half hour ago and neither Harry nor Ron had stopped talking. They had discussed everything that Harry knew nothing of, Potions, the ability to change a desk into a living, breathing creature. Ron had waxed lyrical about a Qudditch Team call the Chuddley Canons; Harry wasn't entirely sure he understood the game. Despite Ron's haste explanation.

"I suppose your right; say do you know if there is a food car on the train. My relatives don't think I need to eat much"

"Fred and George never said, they did say there was a trolley though. Wonder when it comes round?"

No sooner had Ron spoken the door swung open and a smiling old woman appeared; to be perfectly honest she reminded Harry of Mrs. Potts from Beauty and the Beast with her bonnet and curly grey hair.

"Anything from the trolley dear?"

"Ah no thanks, none for me" Ron seemed disappointed but he quickly masked it as the woman turned to Harry, giving him the same smile; and asking the same question.

"Yes; though I don't know what's good. Ron, help me pick?" Harry glanced back at his new-found friend smiling as the young boy slowly got to his feet. Peering at the cart Ron's eyes grew in size; he instructed Harry to buy Pumpkin Patsies, Chocolate Frogs, an assortment of flavored beans. Caldron Cakes and something even Harry was sure wasn't available in Little Surrey, Candied Newts.

Ten galleons later Harry and Ron were dumping everything onto the seat next to Harry, smiles on their faces. Staring at his treasure; Harry felt glee that Dudley Dursley would never taste any of this; it was his to horde and eat greedily while his cousin stared at him.

"Well go on, you don't honestly expect me to eat this by myself" Harry exclaimed motioning for Ron to pick something as he greedily tore into a Caldron Cake; he didn't bother looking at it merely took a healthy bite.

This dream was getting better and better by the minute.

"No, my mom packed something for me. Corn beef I think" Ron backed away from the treats, attempting to smile as he sank down into his seat.

Harry frowned as he chewed on another bite of his treat, it was a chocolate filling Dudley's favorite which just made it that much better. He watched Ron unwrap the squished sandwich, an equally depressing frown on his face.

Reaching down Harry picked up a Chocolate Frog, staring at the blue and gold package the eleven year old smirked before throwing the treat. It hit Ron right in the face, sparking a laugh from Harry, before falling into the stunned boy's lap.

"Eat it, or I'll sit on you"

"Are you sure you aren't related to Fred and George?"

Laughing Harry fell back into his seat as Ron unwrapped the treat. Pretty soon the sandwich forgotten the two boys began to devour the treats Harry had purchased; all the while making predictions on what their school life would be like. The friends they hoped to make and the classes they were sure they'd die in.

From boredom of course.

Harry was about to ask Ron if he had a watch when a light laughter reached his ears; turning his head Harry was stunned to see a girl, leaning against the train talking to Ron's brothers Percy and George. She was taller than Percy but shorter than George. Her onyx hair was curly and appeared to be thick, regardless it was atop her head in a pony tail, some of it pooling around her shoulders, a few curls framing her face.

She was dressed in a black long-sleeved sweater and a flowing skirt; it was also black and overlapped at her knees giving sight to her legs. Also revealing she was wearing tightly laced ankle boots. Her forearms were covered by fishnets and she had various rings and earrings in.

Harry couldn't help by stare as Jessica once again leaned forward laughing at something George said, he even managed to make Percy laugh. It was like he knew her from somewhere, like they had met before. Before Harry could ask Ron who she was the door to their compartment flew open and a bushy haired girl appeared; a stern look on her face. She was dressed in a blue pull-over with a horrible floral pattern around the neck and a pair of corduroy pants. Her brown eyes were slightly dull underneath the bush that appeared to be her hair.

"I'm Hermione Granger; I'm looking for a toad. Have you seen it?"

"No, and why would you just barge in here anyway" Ron cried in hopes that she would get annoyed and leave them alone. Who did this girl think she was?

"Are you sure? You might had missed him"  
>"It's a bloody toad; we aren't blind!"<p>

Harry was ignoring them both, too busy looking at Jessica trying to place her. He was about to get Ron's attention when it hit him; she was in Hagrid's paper; but she looked much older in her picture . . . and far more angry.

"Just move then Hermione! Ron that girl; talking to George; she was in the papers last month; she tried to escape from Azkaban!"

"Escape from Azkaban Prison is impossible. That can't be the same person" Hermione interjected glaring when both Ron and Harry merely shouted for her to move.

Ron glanced out the window of the compartment gasping when he finally laid eyes on who Harry was pointing at.

"That's Jessica Lestrange; you saw her mother in the papers. She was adopted by the Headmaster, she lives at the castle"  
>"Her full name is Bellatrix Jessica-Leslie Dumbledore McGonagall, she is Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall's adopted daughter. And she does stay at the castle with the Headmaster"<br>"They only stay during June. They aren't at the castle in July"  
>"Oh, and what makes you so sure of it, do you know her?"<br>"As a matter of fact I do, she's my brother's best friend. She spends a lot of time at The Burrow"  
>"Fascinating. . .and you know that she's that rumored best friend of the Potions Professor"<br>"Do you know everything?"

Harry glanced over at Ron who shrugged as Hermione fell into a speech about the slim possibilities of anyone learning everything there is to know. Both boys were relieved when the door to their compartment opened once again, silencing Hermione's lecture.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger correct?"

Jessica smiled as the young first year nodded excitedly a smile on her face; Severus was going to tear this poor girl's heart out when she gets into his class.

"A bit of advice Hermione, no one likes a know it all. Now do me a favor and go help Neville find his toad. Before he runs into my cousin"

Jessica nearly laughed as Ron and Harry visibly relaxed when Hermione's face grew hot and she bolted from the car, calling out for Neville.

"Hello boys, enjoying the trolley I see?" Jessica mused glancing at the pile of wrappers in the middle of the floor.

"It's been great Jess; any news on when we're getting to Hogwarts?"

"We've got about three more hours left Ron. Make sure you and Harry get changed in the last half-hour; you all have to cross the lake"

Jessica giggled softly as the eleven year old groaned loudly; Harry giving them both a confused look.

"Can't you sneak us in? We are excellent at being silent"

"You know that's not an option Ron; you are just like everyone else"

Jessica turned giving Harry a warm smile; not at all surprised when he smiled back at her.

"Hello Harry, I'm sure Ron has told you my story. It's a pleasure to meet you"

"Thanks! I'm, well you know I'm Harry Potter"

Jessica merely nodded as she folded her arms across her chest; he was as she expected, a scared, normal, eleven year old boy. It was unfair the burden he unknowingly carried.

"Well, I should go find the twins. Remember Ron get dressed! Don't be the one that holds Hagrid up"

The red headed boy nodded before returning to the chocolate frog in-front of him, a smile on his face. Harry watched as the older girl left, he didn't know what it was but he still felt like they knew one another. There was something about her that was familiar, but Harry couldn't pin-point exactly what it was.

Shaking his head the eleven year old cleared his head of the thoughts, instead focusing on the story Ron was telling of the time Jessica and the twins showed him how to levitate a sleeping Percy. Apparently they had left him over the Burrow's pond to wake up.

* * *

><p>"That, is a big castle"<p>

Harry, Ron; an uninvited Hermione and the boy Neville having found his missing toad were standing on the Hogwarts Platform staring up at Hogwarts. The four students were now feeling overwhelmed in the shadow of their new home, even stories from the older students couldn't have prepared them for this.

"Rather scary when you see it hmm?"

Harry was the first to turn, he broke out into a grin at the sight of Jessica between Fred and George; they were wearing identical robes except for Jessica's had a forest green lining and the patch of a Snake was on her chest not a Lion like the twins.

"More than scary really, How do you find your way around?" Ron whimpered softly as his brother's cut him a devilish grin as Jessica merely rolled her eyes.

". . Don't you know Ron. . ."  
>". . .There is a dragon in each corridor. . ."<br>". . .That makes sure students don't get lost. . "

"That is untrue! Stop torturing the first years for five minutes, go to a carriage I'll be there shortly!"

Both Fred and George snickered loudly as an exasperated Jessica shoved them towards the other students, a smile on her face. Turning back to the now frightened first years the third year bent down to their level, still smiling.

"Don't listen to them, they have a few mental issues; I think the Healer's dropped them at birth. The castle won't seem nearly as large in a few months. Now go on, all of you"

Jessica was about to return to a standing position when Harry suddenly stepped forward a worried look in his eyes.

"What if this is a mistake; I'm just Harry Potter, I'm not special"

Jessica gave the eleven year old another smile as she placed her hands on his shoulders; anyone could clearly see the apprehension and worry swimming across his face. He was frightened, more so than the other students.

"You are special Harry, more so than you realize but you needn't worry about that right now. Go with your friends to the castle, I will see you there"

The Boy Who Lived nodded softly as the thirteen year old's hand slipped away from him, she was now standing once again but still smiling. Backing away Harry allowed himself to be pulled towards the gathering first years by an ecstatic Ron.

Glancing back Harry managed another small smile at Jessica who waved before disappearing into the crowd of students behind her. Turning his attention back to the booming voice in-front of him Harry couldn't bite back his outburst at the sight of his first friend.

"Hagrid! What are you doing here?"

"Takin' yer lot to Hogwarts of course!"

Harry smiled as the half-giant gave him a small smile before winking softly; Harry felt better knowing that Hagrid would be taking him to the castle, at least he knew someone there.

"You know this buffoon? He'd have no place here if it weren't for that idiot Dumbledore"

Turning to his left Harry's eyes narrowed as he glared at the blonde boy beside him, he remembered seeing the boy in Diagon Alley but Hagrid had pulled him away, claiming they needed to hurry before Olivanders closed.

The boy was Harry's height with platinum blonde hair and cold, steel grey eyes. Harry took an immediate dislike to him as Ron tensed beside him; he obviously knew this boy.

"What do you want Malfoy? No one was speaking to you"

"Ah, Weasley; I see you parents managed to afford at least one set of robes"

Harry's dislike for the boy furthered as Ron flustered, his eyes set in a dead glare at the now smirking boy in-front of them. Ignoring Ron's anger the boy merely extended his hand to Harry, his smirk growing.

"Name's Draco, Draco Malfoy. And you are?"

"I'm Harry Potter; you'll excuse me if I don't shake your hand. I just washed them"

Draco's face twisted with rage as he glared at the famous Boy Who Lived; he was about to strike back when all the first years heard his name screeched loudly, even silencing Hagrid. Turning they all saw Jessica Dumbledore-McGonagall, her hands firmly planted on her hips giving a now flushed Draco an icy glare.

The eleven year old merely twisted away from Harry before pushing through the crowd, they watched as Jessica smiled at them all before turning back to the annoyed Percy Weasley behind her; giving him a smile she pulled the older boy behind her. Both of them speaking about something none of them could hear.

"Come on now! Two to a boat!"

Hagrid's voice boomed over them once more, springing the stunned first years to life; they quickly fell into a line and paired off; Neville was pulled into a boat by Hermione while Harry and Ron quickly followed behind Hagrid scampering into the boat he stepped onto before they were told to leave.

Satisfied they were ready the Grounds Keeper tapped his boat with his umbrella; with a small lurch all the boats took off, slowly floating across the lake. At first the students were quiet but suddenly the full view of the castle was revealed to them and every first year, even Draco, was staring at Hogwarts. Their eyes full of wonder and amazement.

Harry couldn't believe it; he was actually at Hogwarts, this place was real. He had actual friends; and more importantly he felt like he was home, for the first time in eleven years.

* * *

><p>Okay so you all met Jessica! I will go a background on her next chapter but tell me what you all think?<p>

I'm desperate for reviews and I offer cookies too :3

love Jess


	3. New Beginnings and Familar Faces

Finally! I finally, finally got my Muggle to get off her lazy butt and figure all this out. I hope her readers haven't been waiting too long, and I promise that she will update more frequently from now on.

I hope you all enjoy the chapter and as usual the original Harry Potter characters belong to the J.K. Rowling, any subsequent characters or plots belong to Jessica- Leslie Dumbledore or Dani Elizabeth Phelps. That is all, enjoy the chapter!

~Jessica Lupin

* * *

><p>The ride across the lake had been faster than expected and before they knew it one hundred first years were climbing the steps of the castle, all still whispering among themselves about the spectacle that was Hogwarts.<p>

At the top of the stairs there was a woman waiting for them, she was taller than the average woman and was dressed in a deep emerald and onyx robes. She had on a traditional witch's hat that had a brown and white speckled feather tucked into the side. She was wearing a pair of wire-rimmed glasses that were resting on the tip of her nose; the roll of parchment in her hand was being tapped into her hand quite impatiently.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am the Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall and your Transfiguration Professor. You all will follow me into the Entrance Hall and then on to the Great Hall where you will be sorted, quietly"

The group quickly fell into a hush as they followed their new Professor as she turned away from them and swept into the school; it was a collective understanding that she wouldn't wait for them to catch up. And she wouldn't tolerate tardiness.

The first years were once again thrown into a unanimous shock as they stood in the massive Entrance Hall; they were positioned in-front of the golden doors to the Great Hall, and already felt intimidated. Harry however was staring at the broach that held her robes clasped together, it was identical to the pendant Jessica had been wearing around her neck.

"Ron. . .is this the same Minerva McGonagall that adopted Jessica?" Harry attempted to whisper as he followed his new-found friend to the front of the crowd.

"Why yes I am Mr. Potter, did you have a question for me?"

The entire first year class collectively gasped underneath their breath as Harry stared up at the older witch, she was giving him a pointed look that clearly indicated she had not asked him a rhetorical question.

"N. .no ma'am I just noticed your broach, and it matches Jessica's pendant. I met her on the train. . I. . I didn't mean to—"

"—relax Mr. Potter I was merely making an inquiry. No need to be alarmed"

Harry smiled up at the Professor stunned when she gave him a warm smile despite the strict aura surrounding the older woman. The eleven year old felt a hand reach out and grab the back of his robes pulling him back into the crowd. Once he had regained his balanced Harry wasn't at all surprised to see Hermione giving him a sharp glare.

"Alright, first years follow me, through these doors you will be sorted into your houses in-front of the entire school. There are four houses, Gryffindor. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin; while you are here you houses will be like your family; your misdeeds will lose your house points while your triumphs will gain you points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will be award the house cup. "

Minerva gave the group of first years another stern glare before she pivoted sharply and started walking towards the golden doors, which slowly swung open. As if they had suddenly sprung to life the new class of students quickly followed the Transfiguration Professor, collectively gasping as they got sight of the Great Hall.

Glancing around Harry was in awe of the floating candles, the night-time sky that seemed to hover over them and as glanced around his new home. The young boy was truly trying to pay attention but a familiar laugh slithered its way into his ear and his head turned, almost involuntarily, in the direction it had come from.

Jessica was sitting next to a dark-haired girl; the girl seemed to be talking about them because she kept pointing at someone behind Harry before laughing once again. Harry was positive his entire face flushed as the older girl lifted her eyes, emerald green eyes locked with amber ones and the Slytherin winked at the young hero. Quickly turning back to the front Harry was positive he heard her coo at him. That was just what he needed, to be embarrassed every time they passed in a corridor.

Focusing his attention on the task ahead Harry moved to the front of the group, alongside Ron, Neville, Hermione and some kids named Dean and Seamus he had met on the train. Professor McGonagall halted a hand stopping the group of eleven year olds from following her up onto the platform in-front of them.

Taking brisk steps she finally stepped to the side revealing a plain, dark wooded stool and by far the ugliest hat any of them had seen in their lives.

It was frayed, and patched in several places. Harry suddenly fell into a silent panic, how was this going to sort them? Maybe they would get a task, how could they be asked to perform magic without even one lesson? Leaning forward like the rest of his year he, along with the rest of them, jumped when the raggedy hat suddenly let out a desperate moan.

shook its entire body, and some of the seams became undone, giving way for eyeless socks and one thin mouth. Before they could recover from their shock, the young students were thrown head first into the emotion once more, as the hat began to sing:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat then me._

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, never, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart: _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil" _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_If you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind: _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap _

The entire hall broke out into applause as the hat bowed to all four tables, before becoming very still. Professor McGonagall stepped forward giving them all one final glance before unfurling the scroll in her hand, at last.

"When I call your name, step forward and place the hat on-top your head. And you shall be sorted"

Nodding firmly at them the older woman raised her arms glancing at the scroll before calling out a name, "Abbot, Hannah", a mousy-haired girl darted out of the crowd and hurried up to the stool. Silently, she slid onto the stool before the Professor placed the hat onto her head.

The hat seemed to murmur to her, and she smiled happily before the hat went very still before roaring out her House, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The hat was removed and Hannah happily skipped towards the table underneath the Gold and Black banner with their house crest on it. It appeared to be a badger of sort with a Latin phrase on it.

One by one they were all called up, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, and of course Slytherins. Hermione and Neville were both sorted into Gryffindor, along with Ron who had seemed relieved as his brothers welcomed him to the table.

Draco's name was called and with a smirk he shoved past the other students, gliding up to the stool. The blonde boy hadn't even sat fully on the chair when the Sorting Hat screamed out his true house, loud and proud, "SLYTHERIN!"

With a smirk in Harry's direction the boy glided over to the table taking a seat next to Jessica, she patted him on the shoulder and he gave her an actual smile before turning back to the students that had yet to be sorted.

Professor McGonagall didn't seem the least bit tired as she glanced down at the paper, her face showing no emotion as she rattled off the next name, "Potter, Harry!", the Great Hall fell silent as an already nervous Harry Potter stepped forward, thee Harry Potter was about to get sorted a Hogwarts. Every House was eager to see which one of them would get the honor of associating with him on an intimate level.

Slipping onto the stool Harry waited, racing to control his breathing as his eyes were slowly covered by the Hat that would seal his fate. The rest of the hall slipping away, leaving Harry bathed in darkness.

"_Ahh, what do we have here. Great potential yes. And a thirst to prove yourself! Perhaps you would be best in Slytherin, where those cunning folks find their true worth" _

Harry couldn't help but panic, Ron had mentioned that Dark Wizards were all in Slytherin. He had no desire to be dark, but Jessica was in Slytherin, maybe he could talk to her then. ". . but. . "

_"The girl you think of, she is a Slytherin, just think of the possibilities. Slytherins tend to keep to themselves, you might not get a chance to talk to her" _

Harry felt his heart sink, but he had to take the chance. He did not want to be in Slytherin, no matter the costs. He didn't want to take this one chance the Fates had given him, and squander it by becoming a Dark Wizard.

"_No? Alright then. . better be. . ._GRYFFINDOR!"

The entire hall erupted into cheers as an ecstatic Harry jumped off the stool, running towards Gryffindor Table, cheers were coming from everywhere but only a few Slytherins were actively cheering for him, Jessica among them. Glancing over Harry allowed Percy to shake his hand but more so he was staring at Draco, who was glaring at Jessica, who was still clapping for Harry.

How exactly did Draco Malfoy know the daughter of rumor, had it, the greatest wizard of their time. Albus Dumbledore? And why was he glaring at her?

Shaking his head Harry turned back to the head of the Hall in time to see the last few students sorted, with that done Professor McGonagall cast the stool and Hat aside the scroll rolling up on its own and disappearing from sight with a small pop. She turned and walked behind the table taking her seat beside a smiling Albus Dumbledore.

He seemed to stare out at the students, smiling at each one of them individually. All the first years for the first time felt the warmth of their new Headmaster wash over them, his blue-eyes seemed to twinkle like tiny stars as they took in his new students; finally the elderly wizard rose to his feet, clapping his hands once to end the soft murmurs of whispered conversations that spread throughout the room.

At once he had the entire Hall's complete and undivided attention; it was a skill that was envied by many of his friends and enemies. Finally the entire student body could get a better glanced at him and were not at all surprised to see the man dressed in a deep burgundy set of robes. Once a Gryffindor always a Gryffindor.

Without even clearing his throat, he spoke and his voice carried through the hall. "Welcome all, to another wonderful year at Hogwarts, as usual I only have a few words to say: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

With that, every first year was extremely confused as the rest of the students cheered loudly as food filled the empty dishes in-front of them, they all began to dig in to steaming mashed potatoes, piles and piles of chicken, ham, an assortment of vegetables and breads that Harry had never even seen before. Grabbing his fork the young boy quickly joined his fellow classmates in serving himself enough food for an army.

Suddenly there was a shrill cry and ghosts descended on the Hall, some were tall, some were short, fat, skinny, it didn't matter. They were all pale and hovered just above the ground; the older students knew the beings by name and held pleasant conversations with them while the first years stared in wonder.

Harry was taking a sip of his pumpkin juice when Ron cried out, pointing at one of the ghosts, a chicken leg in his hand, "I know you! You're Nearly Headless Nick!"

Harry, along with Ron, Hermione and Neville watched as the ghost spun around sharply, giving the ginger-haired boy a swift glare, "Prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind" He glided towards them some, still glaring.

"Nearly Headless, how can you be nearly headless?" It was Hermione's voice who cut through the crowd, her arms crossed across her chest giving the being a glare.

"Like this" Sir Nicholas suddenly reached up pulling his head clear off his neck before letting go, allowing it to hand almost like a door on a hinge.

All the first years jumped, Neville nearly vomited and Hermione stared into her plate, her face flushed with embarrassment. Harry however laughed as he returned to his dinner, Hogwarts was turning out to be better than he had imagined for the last month and half. Nothing could possibly change that.

Harry, not entirely engrossed in his meal as Ron was took the opportunity to glance at the front of the room, the teachers of Hogwarts appeared to be vastly different; some were short and rather dumpy, there was one woman who appeared to have a spider's web on her head as some sort of hat. Soaking in all his new Professors Harry finally came to rest on a wizard at the end of the table. He was dressed all in black and seemed to be having a rather heated discussion with Professor Quirrell, Harry was about to turn away when the man's onyx eyes lifted and locked with his.

The young eleven year old let out a hiss of pain, his hand rising to his scar, rubbing it softly Harry didn't know why, but this teacher did not like him. But what could he have done to a wizard he didn't even know?

"Say Percy, who's that man, sitting next to Professor Quirrell"

With a glance in the direction Harry was pointing the Gryffindor Prefect let out a small snort, "That's Professor Snape, he teachers potions but everyone knows it the Dark Arts he fancies"

Harry turned to stare at Percy, his eyes wide, "That's Professor Snape, her best friend!"

Percy donned a confused look before suddenly rolling his eyes, "You mean Jess and yes, she was seven when she came to live at the castle, for some reason she can calm him were others can't. I'd be worried but the man is as gay as they come"

Harry merely nodded; his thought's rapidly racing through his head. Jessica, friends with that vile looking man? She couldn't possibly be like him, no, that wasn't possible! Shaking his head clear, Harry returned to his meal focusing on enjoying his first night at Hogwarts

* * *

><p>Dinner was soon over and it was quickly replaced with more treats that even Dudley Dursley could handle! Cakes, pies, cookies; things that no one truly knew the name of but ate anyway, once more Harry stuffed himself to the brim before finally having to drop his fork. In eleven years he had never eaten this way and found he could truly get used to it. Returning to the Dursley's would be hard come the summer.<p>

Dessert passing as fast as dinner had the tables were soon clear and their Headmaster was getting to his feet, his hand raised, and the older wizard received nearly instant silence.

"Welcome, new and old faces to another year at Hogwarts. As usual the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students, foul creatures roam those woods and it is for your own protection that I say this…" The Headmaster paused as he glanced around the room at all his students.

"…Also Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you all that the third corridor is off limits to anyone not wishing to die a most horrid death. And with that, I send you off to bed. Sweet Dreams"

The entire hall clapped for a few moments before the four houses broke off into their separate lines, Slytherins were heading into the dungeons, Griffyndors and Ravenclaws for the towers and Hufflepuff was headed to their corridor.

Harry quickly fell into step behind Percy who was yelling for all the first year Gryffindors to keep up, they climbed a rather large stair case before stepping through a giant archway; Ron was the first one to gasp as they all rushed to the ledge, gripping the banister.

The stairs cases were huge, and moving. If you tilted your head back and squinted very hard, you could make out the ceiling, or maybe it was just another set of stairs. It was magnificent, thousands of portraits lined the walls, and to Harry's surprise they were moving, and talking to the new students. He couldn't wait for his classes to start.

"Come now Gryffindors keep up! It's a very long way"

Turning the entire group saw Percy Weasley staring at them, his purple Prefect badge showing, having appeared to being polished. Rushing towards them they listened Percy to talk rather loudly about school rules as he led them up the stairs; twelve flights of stairs and they made it to the corridor that would lead them to their dormitory.

'Capit Draconus!" Percy spat rather nastily at the woman who was guarding their dormitory, she was dressed in a white dress. Her onyx hair curled and atop her head, she gave Percy a rather bored glance before swinging out of sight, revealing the portrait hole they would climb through.

"This is the Gryffindor Common Room, boys your dormitory is up the stairs and to the right, girls the same on your left. Gryffindors have set the standard in this school for decent, honest working students and I want all of you to uphold that honor"

Harry wanted to explore said common room but like every other first year he found himself exhausted, following suit of his classmates Harry dragged up the stairs into his dorm, silently the four boys he shared a room with, Neville, Ron and two boys who called themselves Seamus and Dean, changed into some form of night clothes and within a matter of seconds Ron and Seamus were passed out between their sheets.

Climbing into bed Harry was about to follow in their footsteps when a letter materialized on his pillow, it was folded in thirds and had no envelope, reaching forward the young boy snatched it up as he crawled onto the middle of his bed. Eagerly unfolding it, Harry wondered who would write him so late at night. Silently, by light of the moon, he began to read.

_Harry, _

_I'm sorry that I couldn't congratulate you in the Hall but I don't feel like dealing with Draco this evening. I know you were wondering why, he's my younger cousin and he dislikes me talking to anyone but him. Selfish little brat, anyone congratulations on Gryffindor just be prepared to get your butt kicked by me during Quidditch. _

_I'm Seeker for Slytherin, have Ron explain. _

_I know Gryffindor will be good for you, no doubt the Hat tried to place you in Slytherin but you made the right choice. If you ever want to talk to me don't be afraid to come up to me in the corridors, despite what anyone says I do not eat little first years for dinner. Or lunch…or even a snack….but don't get me wrong, I am not a nice person by-far. _

_Just don't piss me off xD _

_And I saw you're little show down with Severus during dinner, and I already know what Percy told you. Just because someone is skilled in the Dark Arts does not make them a dark wizard Harry. It's your actions that make you dark. _

_Yes, Sev is my friend but that doesn't mean I condone all his actions, he doesn't dislike you Harry so never think that, I will explain more later! _

_I have to go now, I'm exhausted and Flint is droning on and on about Qudditch, time to shut this doofus up but we'll talk soon._

_~ Jess (by the way, none of that Jessica crap, or Ms. Dumbledore, its Jess. That's it) _

Harry read the letter through three times before finally looking up, a huge grin on his face. So Professor Snape didn't hate him that was good to know. Eventually he would figure out why Jess seemed so familiar, maybe she was his sister and they would have some big reunion.

That among other things occupied the thoughts of the Boy-Who-Lived as he removed his glasses, setting them on his nightstand, along with the letter, Harry climbed into bed before falling into an instant sleep. His head filled with dreams of his new home, of his only home. And right now he'd give anything to protect it.

Hogwarts was everything he had ever wished for, a safe and warm place. Somewhere that he could call home, and people wanted him there.

Hogwarts was excellent.

* * *

><p>So that was it, chapter 3. I hope you all enjoyed it and will review nicely.<p>

Stay tuned for next chapter where we meet Laura, one of Jessica's fellow Slytherins who has a slight problem with wanting Jessica to like her.

~ Jessica Lupin


	4. The First Day Back

Here we go! Chapter 4 of the fic! I hope you all enjoy it like you have the others!

Please, read and review!

Mrs. Jessica Lupin

* * *

><p>Jessica Leslie Dumbledore let out a sigh as she scanned the Great Hall, the frightened first years were nothing new but everyone else had truly changed over the summer. The guys had gotten taller while most of the girls had either filled out in breast size, or in stomach size. It didn't truly matter to Jessica; she looked the same as she had in May.<p>

She was still tall for her age, had curly onyx hair and honey colored eyes that darkened to near onyx when she was angry. Though she was still sporting a brace on her left wrist from the little incident with the Ministry official last week; the idiot Auror had insulted her most hated cousin and Jessica had punched him in his face. No one insulted that idiot Nymphadora without her consent.

Aside from the tattoo of the barbed wire around her wrist, nothing else had truly changed about the thirteen year old Slytherin. Shaking her head the young student let out a small sigh as she stared down at the letter in-front of her, Flint was unrelenting in his thirst for the Qudditch and House cup, what with this being his final, final, year at Hogwarts.

All Jessica could do was snicker every time she saw him, what kind of idiot gets held back because he couldn't apparate.

"Look at him, Saint Potter, already soaking up the attention!"

Jessica looked up as her younger cousin's voice cut through the crowd, he was of course sitting beside her but he was glaring across the way at Gryffindor table. Following his line of sight Jessica merely rolled her eyes at the crowd of people around Harry, some whispering to their friends, others were out right prodding him with their wands.

Letting out a grunt the young teenager got to her feet, walking over, "Alright you lot! He isn't on display!"

"Oh come on Jess, its Harry Potter!" It was Katie Bell, a third year Gryffindor who cried this, not surprised when Jessica glared at her.

The crowd dispersed quickly at the sight of Jessica's glare, who turned to Harry giving him an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that! You'd think those losers had never been in public before"

"Thanks! I, I got your letter so thanks for that too" Harry stumbled to his feet, giving Jessica a flushed smile.

"That's quite alright, but whatever you do, do not anger Professor Snape today. He isn't exactly happy you're here"

"What did I do?"

Jessica felt sorry for the poor boy as his face fell; she couldn't tell him that Severus judged him for something his father did. It wouldn't make sense to him, she could barely grasp it. Reaching out the Slytherin patted his shoulder gently, giving him a warm smile.

"It's not you Harry, he…he has a temper. Just lay low; it will get better in a few weeks"

"A temper, is that what we're calling it now?" Fred cried, merely laughing along with George when Jessica cut them a swift glare. They were certainly used to that by now.

"If you don't want your mother to get a letter, describing in graphic detail what really happened to her china, I'd keep my mouth shut Georgina and Frederic!"

The twins gasped dramatically pointing at the now smiling Jessica, their eyes narrowed to near slits. "You wouldn't!"

"I would, and who's to say I haven't?"

Jessica flashed Harry another smile before walking away, a now frantic Fred and George scurrying after her, demanding to know what she had told their mother. And how much they would have to sacrifice to get out of whatever she had told Molly Weasley.

Returning to his seat, Harry was surprised that Ron merely shook his head along with Percy who quickly got up following his brothers and his girlfriend.

"I don't know why she's dating Percy" Ron made an ill face, before returning to his breakfast of eggs and ham.

"Who's dating Percy?" Harry questioned, reaching for his goblet of pumpkin juice, apparently all magical folk drank it.

'Jessica, have for about three months now. He asked her out after her thirteenth birthday. Dumbledore was pleased, or at least I think so"

Ron gave Harry a loose shrug before once again returning to shoving food into his mouth, Harry shuddered as he turned back to his own meal, Percy, and Jessica? There was just no way those two could co-exist; Percy was . . . a prick. . And Jessica seemed far more approachable.

Shaking his head, similar to last night, Harry finished his meal before focusing on what Professor McGonagall was saying.

* * *

><p>Jessica let out a small sigh as she bounded down the steps into the dungeons, time to get her class assignments and make her way to first period. With any luck she'd have Potions first block and could just remain in the dungeons for an hour. She was tired and didn't feel like climbing all the way to the third color for Charms, or the sixth floor for her mother's class.<p>

Turning yet another corner Jessica listened with a half-ear to all the conversations going on around her, most were about the students respective summers or the upcoming year but to Jessica they were all boring. She had spent her summer going between Dumbledore Manor and The Burrow, pranking Percy or goofing around with the twins and Dani, a usual summer for her in all fairness.

So wrapped up in her thoughts Jessica let out a small yelp when some shook her shoulder roughly, turning she was surprised to see a fellow student giving her a worried glance.

"Sorry for startling you Jess! I've been following you, trying to get your attention. How was your summer?" Laura Sanderson gave the Slytherin a broad grin, her lavender eyes sparkling with excitement.

"It was fine; I spent most of my time with the twins and Dani. You?" Jessica held back her sigh; she had been hoping to avoid Laura for a couple of weeks.

She didn't hate Laura, not even a little bit but she was a quiet person. She had her friends and wasn't looking to make any new ones, and sometimes it felt as if Laura tried just a little too hard to enter Jessica's very small circle of friends.

'I was traveling with my parents, it was frankly rather boring! I heard on the train that Percy asked you out, are you all dating now?"

"Who in the world told you that?"

Jessica was slightly relieved as they rounded the final corner into the corridor Severus handed out class assignments in, she wanted to get the day started already for the sooner it started, the sooner it was over. She was so incredibly sleepy, it was barely funny.

"I heard some fifth years talking about it, so it's true?" Laura questioned as she stopped in-front of Severus as did Jessica, both waiting for him to retrieve their yearly assignments.

Extending her hand, Jessica took the paper her best friend offered, with a cut nod. "Yes, yes. It's true; it looks like I have Herbology first. See you later"

Jessica walked away from her classmate without a single wave; she really needed to have a talk with Fred and George about Laura. Anything to get the teenager off her back, cutting out of the corridor the young Slytherin disappeared into the crowd, making her escape from the now offended Laura Sanderson.

It only took a few minutes to get out the dungeons, and before she knew it Jessica was stepping back into the Entrance Hall. The thirteen year old was so engrossed in her class assignments that she didn't notice the blonde Ravenclaw sneaking up behind her, a sly grin on her face.

The young girl pounced, knocking Jessica to the ground laughing as the Slytherin let out a small scream as they fell. Letting out a small groan Jessica rolled onto her back as the person who had attacked her laughed.

Letting out yet another groan Jessica merely rolled her eyes, "That. Hurt. Dani!" she cried, attempting to appear offended.

"I'm sure it did, but I wanted you're schedule" Dani, one of Jessica's oldest friends, grinned as she reached out snatching the parchment out the Slytherin's hands.

Jessica busied herself with collecting her books once again as Dani poured over her class-load, the onyx-haired teenager wasn't fazed when her friend squealed loudly, crying loudly over the fact that she and Jessica had four consecutive classes together with the twins.

Both girls quickly picked themselves up, before rushing out the castle; the walk down to the Green-houses was quick and before they knew it the young witches were sliding onto stools in-between Fred and George.

"Oi, you run into your shadow?" Fred questioned glancing in Jessica's direction who let out a loud snort before rolling her eyes.

"I don't dislike Laura, but I don't make friends. You three merely stalked me until I agreed to stop trying to hex you"

Dani let out a snort as she dropped her Herbology textbook onto the workstation in front of them, "You stopped trying to hex us? I couldn't tell"

"Oh, you're hilarious Dans, really, you should do stand up"

Dani, Jessica, Fred and George all broke out into laughter as the rest of their class gravitated towards their seats; Professor Sprout never assigned much on the first day of class so until she arrived they could talk amongst themselves.

"So, Jess, what do you think of our newest classmate, Harry Potter?" George flashed the Slytherin who was sitting beside him a wide grin, it fading when she merely shrugged in response.

"I haven't even talked to him yet, he seems like a normal kid though. Doesn't know what he's in for, trying to take on Draco already"

"Your cousin is fifty percent bad and fifty percent childish Snake, no doubt about it" Fred piped up; he was still paying attention but more so to the plants hanging off the ceiling.

Jessica merely shrugged as she twirled her pen around her fingers; Harry did seem normal, and nervous to boot. It was a known fact that all first years went to Potions on their first day, she only hoped that Severus and Harry wouldn't emerge from the dungeons sporting bruises . . . it was too early in the year for fighting, or detentions.

Lifting her eyes Jessica, along with the rest of her class, opened their journals beginning to take notes as their Herbology teacher had appeared at the head of the classroom and was talking to them. Professor Sprout, like all the other teachers at Hogwarts stopped holding their students hands in the classroom after year one.

After then, you were on your own. Hunkering down, Jessica let out a small sigh as she pushed Harry and Severus from her mind; she had to pay attention what with three double classes this semester, she would be rather busy.

* * *

><p>Jessica let out a small sigh as she filed out of the Transfiguration classroom behind Dani; they had split from the twins three classes ago and Jessica was now more than exhausted. The first day back was a killer, she was always the last of her classmates to get back into the swing of things; but it was just so much more draining that usual.<p>

That probably had to do with worrying about Harry all day, knowing Severus he goaded the young Gryffindor and she could tell Harry wouldn't take being picked on lying down. Letting out a small groan the Slytherin was stunned when someone ran into her, knocking her books to the floor.

Merely sighing Jessica was moving to pick up her books when the young, fire-red headed girl let out a small squeak and quickly fell to her knees; the first year Slytherin quickly gathered Jessica's books for her, leaving her own scattered to be stepped on.

Waving her hand Jessica watched as all the books collected themselves, stacking neatly on top of one another, "Your first day seems to be rather hard, no?"

Jessica smiled at the young girl as she got to her feet, her eyes full of tears.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you ma'am!"

Dani, who had been taking a light nap against Jessica's shoulder, tilted her head towards the ground, her eyes wide with shock.

"What. . .what did you just call me?" Jessica whispered her eyes narrowing to near slits.

"Some older Slytherins said you forced all the first years to call you, ma'am. . . And that you hated us. . I...I'm sorry!"

"Oh, tell me you weren't listening to that idiot Marcus Flint?" Jessica groaned softly as Dani promptly fell into giggles, leave it to Marcus to torture the first years; and use her to do it. "Listen, I don't hate first years nor do they have to call me ma'am, it's just Jess"

The trembling first year let out a whimper as she raised her eyes, her amber eyes were round with worry and fear, still full of tears. Jessica offered a warm smile as she laid a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I'm Momo Spellman; I'm the first Spellman to be a Slytherin. My parents, they weren't entirely thrilled, but they said they still loved me"

Jessica smiled once more as she bent down making her face to face with the first year. "I am sure they do, I'm not a Gryffindor like my parents and they still love me. It's what you do that determines who you are, not the house the Hat placed you in"

Dani and Jessica both offered the girl another smile before watching as she ran down the corridor, her books clutched to her chest.

"So, ma'am, shall we head to the library and start on our homework before dinner?"

Dani let out a mixture of a squeal and laughter as she was shoved to the floor before a glaring Jessica marched down the corridor. Quickly grabbing her bag Dani took off after her friend, yelling for her to wait.

"Oh come on Jess! Wait up, that was funny!"

The students of Hogwarts weren't at all surprised when Jessica Dumbledore and Dani Phelps walked through the corridors of the school, arguing, laughing and then arguing some more about something none of them truly wanted any knowledge of.

It was just another part of normal life at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 done! I know not a lot of Harry but I am going to alternate between them for a few chapters before they get deeper into the year!<p>

Love Jess~


End file.
